More than a butler
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Tony & Jarvis] Prompt : La dernière conversation entre Edwin Jarvis et Tony Stark.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tony raccroche brutalement l'appel et jette son portable sur le siège passager avant de verrouiller sa porte et de démarrer le moteur. Il embraye et la voiture se lance sur la route dans un crissement de pneu. Le portable annonce un nouveau message mais il a les mains crispées sur le volant et les yeux rivés sur la route. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un accident maintenant, ce n'est clairement pas ça qui lui permettrait d'arriver plus vite à l'hôpital.

Ana avait l'air tellement bouleversée au téléphone que la gorge de Tony s'est serré comme jamais. Il ne peut pas croire que ça va s'arrêter là, ce n'est pas possible. Les larmes ne couleront pas, parce que son père lui a trop souvent répété qu'un homme ne pleure pas. C'est son cœur qui pleure.

Il fait presque jour, il doit être environ six heures du matin. L'appel l'a réveillé, car l'angoisse des derniers jours l'a forcé à se reposer un peu.

Il roule trop vite et personne n'est là pour lui dire de ralentir le rythme. Avec le compteur qui s'affole, c'est comme si Tony cherchait à rattraper tout le passé qui est en train de lui échapper.

Il se gare à la va-vite entre deux places sur le parking de l'hôpital, ferme la voiture et s'élance vers l'entrée. Depuis le bureau, la réceptionniste lève les yeux vers lui et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Tony la prend de vitesse. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

« Je viens voir Edwin Jarvis.

\- Les visites n'ont pas commencé, monsieur… En plus, c'est réservé à la famille.

\- Je suis son fils. »

Tony assène sa dernière phrase d'un ton sans réplique et tourne les talons. Il atteint l'escalier, grimpe les marches deux à deux et s'arrête finalement devant la porte de la chambre 302, dans laquelle il est déjà venu plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper, la porte s'ouvre et Ana sort de la pièce, les yeux rouges.

Elle s'aperçoit de la présence de Tony et se rapproche de lui pour l'étreindre. Tony se laisse faire maladroitement. Ana est bien plus affective que son mari et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaye d'offrir un peu de réconfort à Tony. Il note que ses épaules tremblent un peu et pose délicatement sa main sur son bras dans un vain espoir de consolation.

Malgré les années, Ana est restée une belle femme. Ses cheveux roux sont encore visibles par mèches dans sa chevelure blanche coupée court. Son visage creusé par l'inquiétude semble plus âgé que d'habitude, mais elle est convenablement habillée et se tient très droite lorsqu'elle s'écarte de Tony pour le saluer.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle esquisse un sourire triste.

« Dépêchez-vous d'aller le voir tant qu'il est réveillé. Ça risque de ne pas durer. »

Tony le prend comme un nouveau coup au cœur. Il voit l'effort que fait Ana pour se contrôler.

« J'y vais. »

Il serre la main d'Ana, lui envoie un sourire qui se veut rassurant et entre dans la chambre après avoir frappé légèrement à la porte.

Edwin, son majordome et figure paternelle, est allongé dans le lit trop blanc, le dos un peu relevé. Il est seul dans la pièce, ce qui surprend Tony. Pas de médecin ? Ana a pourtant été assez négative sur son état au téléphone.

C'est alors que Tony comprend. C'est la fin, alors ?

Il se rapproche du lit et sourit.

« Jarvis.

\- Monsieur Tony… »

Sa voix est faible.

« Ana m'a fait venir.

\- Je suis confus, je ne devrais pas vous solliciter à cette heure.

\- Ça marche pour toutes les fois où tu t'es levé la nuit à la place de mon père. »

Edwin regarde Tony dans les yeux.

« Je regrette profondément que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de changer d'avis sur votre père.

\- Jarvis, en ce qui me concerne, tu es plus mon père qu'Howard ne l'a jamais été. »

Il voit que le visage de son majordome est soudainement envahi de plusieurs émotions. Une larme solitaire roule doucement sur sa joue rasée de près.

« Si j'ai pu vous rendre la vie plus facile, vous m'en voyez sincèrement ravi. Madame Jarvis et moi avons été fidèles à votre famille et vous nous l'avez bien rendu.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu en arriver là sans toi, Jarvis. Et j'ai encore besoin de toi !

\- Malheureusement monsieur Tony, mon temps ici est compté. Je voulais pouvoir vous faire mes adieux et mes recommandations pour le futur. »

Le calme et la dignité dont Jarvis fait preuve impressionnent autant qu'ils attristent Tony. Entendre la cruelle vérité prononcée de cette façon n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle il était préparé.

« Je t'écoute, parvient-il à dire au prix d'un gros effort de maîtrise de soi. »

Edwin lui sourit.

« Vous allez faire de grandes choses monsieur Tony, j'en suis persuadé. Regardez-vous, même pas vingt ans et déjà si brillant… »

Howard n'avait jamais rien dit de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de positif concernant, que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

« Rappelez-vous de vous méfier des femmes et de les respecter. Téléphonez à Miss Carter de temps en temps et prenez soin de madame Jarvis pour moi. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

Jarvis fait une pause, sa voix devient de plus en plus faible. Tony se rapproche du bord du lit pour mieux l'entendre.

« Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs qu'Howard et essayez de ne pas trop bafouer les règles. Ou, dans le cas où vous seriez un aimant à problèmes, faites-vous de bons amis qui sauront vous sortir de ces mauvais pas. »

Jarvis soupire mais Tony croit deviner de la mélancolie dans ses yeux.

« Vous savez, madame Jarvis et moi n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant, à cause d'un accident survenu lors d'une mission avec Miss Carter. Ana ne s'en est jamais plainte, ni n'a éprouvé de rancœur à l'égard de votre père, pour qui nous œuvrions indirectement. Elle vous a toujours considéré comme le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et je dois dire que… »

Sa voix lui échappe. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour se reprendre, et les rouvre à grande peine.

« Je dois dire que c'est la même chose pour moi. Je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ces années avec vous et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et la réussite possibles pour le futur. »

Les deux hommes sont émus et tentent de le cacher. Jarvis se relève un peu et prend comme il peut Tony dans une demi-étreinte. Le jeune homme laisse aller ses larmes, juste quelques-unes, et les essuie d'un revers de main en se relevant.

A ce moment, Ana rentre dans la pièce. Son regard se porte immédiatement vers son mari pour juger de son état. Elle porte brièvement la main à sa poitrine en le voyant si pâle.

« Je vais vous laisser, déclare Tony, mal à l'aise de troubler l'intimité du couple, dans ce qui semble être leurs derniers instants.

\- Restez, parvint à demander Jarvis, tandis que sa femme appuie la demande d'un signe de tête approbateur.

\- D'accord. »

Il renonce à sortir mais s'éloigne tout de même du lit, sur le bord duquel Ana vient s'asseoir. Elle embrasse doucement son mari et lui chuchote quelque chose auquel il répond vaguement. Tony détourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. Le jour s'est levé.

Il entend un faible sanglot. Il ferme les yeux et serre les dents aussi fort que possible. Il respire profondément et revient vers le lit pour trouver Ana, écroulée contre l'épaule de son mari, secouée par des pleurs silencieux. Les yeux du majordome sont fermés.

Tony reste debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il a de nouveau perdu son père et rien ne l'a préparé à ça.

Il voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Ana, mais il est complètement impuissant face à sa douleur. Il pourra juste s'assurer qu'elle continue à ne manquer de rien, comme il l'a promis à Jarvis. C'est bien peu comparé à tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui.

Tony sort de la chambre pour aller chercher un médecin. En tournant le dos à la chambre, c'est son passé tout entier qu'il tente de contenir et d'enfermer dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne peut plus se laisser distraire par des sentiments. Dorénavant il se tournera vers le futur.

* * *

 _Okay, j'ai bien pleuré après avoir écrit ça. On a longtemps parlé de ce prompt avec Oxeneo, forcément, il y a peu d'informations sur Jarvis du coup on en a inventé une bonne partie. Allez voir ce qu'il a fait, s'il l'a posté, c'est assez différent de l'aspect que j'ai adopté._

 _Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
